Legendary Land
Legendary Land is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It can be found at the Lv. 2, Mizar: Central Deck in the World Tree. Unlike most other Heart-to-Hearts, there is no dialogue option, and the lines spoken instead change depending on whether or not the player has reached Elysium. Dialogue |-|Before reaching Elysium= Mòrag :"Say, Rex. Do you truly believe that Elysium exists?" Rex :"Do you even have to ask?" Zeke :"Don't you, Mòrag? I don't understand why you'd even be here then!" Mòrag :"No...that's not what I mean. I just wanted to clarify how everyone truly feels. After all, don't most people only know of Elysium from fairy tales?" Zeke :"Well, I guess so, but... Our chum here's seen the real deal in his dreams or whatever, right?" Rex :"There were wide green fields and a warm breeze, and a beautiful city like nothing I've ever seen... Pyra was standing on top of a hill overlooking it all. I'm sure it must have been Elysium. There's no place like it in Alrest." Mòrag :"The place you saw in your dream... Is it prudent to believe in Elysium based on that information alone, I wonder?" Rex :"Don't you trust me and Pyra, Mòrag?" Mòrag :"Oh no, I trust you both. But just because a place exists in your dreams, does not necessarily mean it exists in reality. Zeke, can you honestly say you have never doubted Elysium's existence in the slightest?" Zeke :"Well, I guess I have wondered from time to time. At the end of the day, the only way to be truly sure is to go there, right?" Mòrag :"True enough." Zeke :"As for now, Rex believes it's real, and that's enough for me." Rex :"Aww, Zeke!" Zeke :"I mean, sure, it's best for everyone if it does exist, but even if it doesn't, does that really change anything? Our chum's on a mission to help Pyra reach her dream. Whatever the outcome, I want to see that through to the end." Mòrag :"A mission..." Zeke :"So what if there's no proof? Chasing after dreams is what real men are born to do!" Mòrag :"Very well. I appreciate your passion. Though I'm not quite sure I understand your notion of a "real man"." Zeke :"Hey, no worries. You'll figure it out eventually. I mean, you're basically the manliest one here!" Mòrag :"...Zeke. There are some things in this world you don't joke about. Even my temper has its limits. Would you like me to teach you a lesson you won't ever forget?" Zeke :"Uh, Mòrag? You're scaring me a little... Hold it, hold it! I was just joking around!" Mòrag :"Hehehe..." Zeke :"L-listen, nobody needs to die here, OK? ...OK?!" |-|After reaching Elysium= Mòrag :"Say, Rex. Do you really think that place is Elysium?" Zeke :"It's a tough sell, for sure. That barren wasteland is nothing like the paradise in the fairy tales..." Rex :"To be honest, I'm not even sure myself. The Elysium I saw first was a warm place, full of sunlight and greenery." Mòrag :"Do you think that Elysium still exists somewhere else?" Rex :"No... We definitely made it to the right place." Zeke :"Then what, you think the paradise Elysium was never anything more than a dream?" Mòrag :"I don't think we can say that for sure. Perhaps what Rex saw was how Elysium truly was, long ago." Zeke :"Long ago?" Mòrag :"Yes. A vision of an older Elysium, taken from within someone's memories." Zeke :"So our chum here was dreaming about...someone else's memories? That's pretty freaky stuff." Mòrag :"Yes, it's certainly far from an ordinary phenomenon." Rex :"... If the passage of time could turn the Elysium I saw into...that... Maybe Alrest could end up like that too someday." Mòrag :"Indeed. It is the same as the Tornan Titan we saw in Morytha. All things deteriorate, over time." Rex :"But time isn't the threat right now. Malos could turn Alrest into a wasteland like that any time..." Mòrag :"True enough... And I daresay neither we humans nor even the Titans themselves could survive in such a world." Rex :"That's why we have to stop him, no matter what!" Zeke :"That's the spirit I like to see, chum! I thought you might be depressed that Elysium wasn't all you'd hoped, but I guess I needn't have worried." Mòrag :"Rex is not so weak as to let something like this set him back. His strength of will is what has carried us all this far." Rex :"Wh-what's up with you two all of a sudden? There's no point flattering me, you know!" Zeke :"Don't fret, chum. You just keep doing what you always do." Mòrag :"Yes...keep forging our path ahead. We're counting on you." Category:World Tree Heart-to-Hearts Category:Rex Heart-to-Hearts Category:Zeke Heart-to-Hearts Category:Mòrag Heart-to-Hearts